This invention relates to a raster output scanning system and more particularly, to a raster scanning system which utilizes a single light source, an electro-optical device and a beam-splitter to generate and modulate two light beams with two different trains of information, without using a modulator, in order to scan two adjacent scan lines simultaneously .